1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rim, and more particularly to a rim for bicycle wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical bicycle wheel rim is made of aluminum material and comprises a circular configuration having a gap formed therein so as to define two end portions. The end portions are normally secured together by welding processes. However, welding processes may deform the circular configuration of the rim. In addition, the welded portions may be broken when the bicycle wheels suffer great shocks and vibrations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle wheel rims.